¿Odio o amor?
by Finnaloves
Summary: Desde que Peeta y Katniss se conocieron surgió una adversidad entre ellos, se odian mutuamente pero el destino les tiene reservada una sorpresa ¿Le darán una oportunidad al amor?…
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Bienvenidos,esta es mi primera adptacion que tany cullen muy amablemente me permitio adaptar a nuestros queridos personajes._

_Muchas gracias, Tany!Pasense por su perfil si son fanáticos de Crepúsculo!_

…_Nos leemos abajo.._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Mi vida era perfecta, tenia amigos maravillosos y los mejores padres que pudiera haber deseado, solo había algo, o mejor dicho alguien que ensombrecía esa perfección, Peeta Mellark, el hermano de mi mejor amiga Annie. Peeta había llegado a la ciudad hace cerca de un año, cuando Annie me dijo que su hermano vendría para terminar el instituto juntos pensé que seria genial, y que Peeta seria como Annie o como Marvel al menos que se parecieran en algo, pero estaba muy equivocada.

Peeta era un arrogante, egocéntrico, idiota, mujeriego y podría seguir con una interminable lista de palabras que lo describían a la perfección, pero lo que mas me desagradaba de él era justamente que fuera un mujeriego, se había enrollado prácticamente con casi toda la población femenina del instituto, excluyendo a su hermana Annie, a mi prima Glimmer, que era la novia de su hermano Marvel y a mí. Escuche como la puerta de mi habitación era abierta, de seguro era mi madre, así que me hice la dormida.

-Katniss cariño despierta.-me dijo Effie moviéndome ligeramente.

-Mamá déjame dormir un momento mas, en un par de semanas el verano terminara y tendré que irme a la universidad.-le respondí tapándome la cara con una de las almohadas.

-Kat son las once de la mañana, recuerdas que iremos a casa de los Mellark a medio día pues quedamos en comer con ellos ¿Verdad?-¡diablos! lo había olvidado completamente.

Me levante rápidamente y entre al baño casi corriendo, no tarde mas de quince minutos en ducharme, salí del baño con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y me acerque al guardarropa para elegir que usaría. Recorrí el guardarropa de un lado a otro con la mirada un par de veces y nada me convencía, termine decidiéndome por unos jeans tubo color negro y una blusa azul claro tipo halter, me vestí y por ultimo me maquille y me peine, mi cabello lo llevaba suelto y deje las ondas que se marcaban naturalmente, mi maquillaje era ligero pues no me gustaba muy cargado, me puse unos zapatos tambien negros de tacón y baje a la sala donde estaban mis padres y mi prima Glimmer esperándome.

-Vaya ya era hora, vamos que se nos hace tarde.-dijo Haymitch levantándose de el sofá donde estaba sentado.

-Te ves hermosa, Peeta se quedara con la boca abierta cuando te vea.-me susurro Glim mientras caminábamos al coche de Haymitch.

-Pues me importa muy poco lo que piense de mí el idiota mírenme-soy-el-centro-del-universo de Peeta Mellark.-le dije a mi prima y me adelante para subirme al coche.

Glimmer solo negó divertida y subió al coche, Glimmer era como mi hermana, prácticamente habíamos crecido juntas y cuando sus padres murieron hace siete años su custodia había pasado a Haymitch que era su único pariente. Unos minutos después llegamos a casa de los Mellark y suspire sonoramente tenia que prepararme mentalmente para pasar tanto tiempo cerca de Peeta.

Annie y Portia habían salido a recibirnos, Charlie dijo que iría a ayudar a Marvel y Cinna, que según nos dijo Portia estaban tratando de encender la parrilla en el jardín, espero que no terminen quemando la casa. Después de ayudar a Cinna con las cosas para la parrillada salimos al jardín, estábamos de lo más divertidos charlando, hasta que apareció Peeta, saludo amablemente a mis padres y a Glimmer, después de unos minutos se acerco para saludarme.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas cabeza de tomate?-me dijo el muy idiota, desde una vez que me vio sonrojada me llamaba así.

-Muy bien cerebro de guisante.-le respondí dándole una mirada envenenada a lo cual él solo se soltó riendo ruidosamente.

Bufe y me aleje hecha una furia si me quedaba un segundo mas cerca de él era capaz de cometer un homicidio, ¿Es que siempre sabe como sacarme de mis casillas? Después del desagradable encuentro con Peeta las cosas habían mejorado, estaba charlando animadamente con Glimmer y Annie cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, me disculpe con las chicas y me aleje para atender la llamada, estaba cerca de la piscina y cuando termine de hablar gire para regresar con las chicas, pero ¡Oh sorpresa!, choque con Peeta y en un vano intento por no caer a la piscina me sujete de él causando que perdiera el equilibrio y los dos termináramos en el agua.

-¡Eres un idiota Peeta!-le grite.

-Es solo agua Katniss, no te vas a encoger por mojarte o ¿Si?-me dijo con voz burlona.

-Por que no le haces un favor a la humanidad y te ahogas.-salí de la piscina y me aleje apenas un par de pasos pero su voz me hizo detenerme.

-¡Por dios Katniss! Hieres mis sentimientos.-dijo con sarcasmo y se limpio una lágrima imaginaria-¿Sabes? No deberías enojarte, es malo para tu salud.

Juro que trate de no hacerlo pero estaba fuera de mis cabales, me quite uno de mis zapatos y se la arroje dándole en un hombro, aunque mi intención era darle justo en la cabeza. Él solo rió con mas fuerza y agarro mi zapato entre sus manos.

-Muchas gracias por el obsequio, pero no creo que me quede bien.

Respire profundamente y me aleje, ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no me libras de este castigo y le mandas un rayo a Peeta? Llegue a donde estaban todos que al percatarse de que estaba completamente mojada me miraron interrogantes pero los ignore, busque con la mirada a Alice pero no estaba por ningún lado.

-¿Qué te ocurrió Katniss?-me pregunto Annie que venia con Finnick, su novio, tomados de la mano.

Abrí la boca para contestarle, pero la volví a cerrar cuando escuche las risas de Peeta tras de mi.

-¿Por qué están mojados los dos? ¿Qué estaban haciendo?-pregunto Marvel moviendo las cejas sugestivamente y con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-Fue un accidente, Katniss estaba cerca de la piscina, chocamos y caímos al agua.-dijo tranquilamente encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Accidente? Estoy segura de que no fue ningún "accidente" y que lo hiciste a propósito.-le reproche y marque las comillas en el aire.

-Tranquila Kat, vamos a adentro para que te seques.-me dijo Annie y yo asentí.

Comencé a caminar junto a Annie y Glimmer al interior de la casa, pero unas risillas que reconocí inmediatamente como las de Peeta me obligaron a detenerme y voltear a verlo.

-Katniss, creo que necesitas tu zapato.-me dijo tratando de contener la risa el muy hijo de… bueno Portia no tiene la culpa de que Peeta sea un idiota.

¡Genial! todos deben de estarse riendo de mi, ahora entiendo de que se reía Peeta, al llevar solo uno de mis zapatos caminaba cojeando, tome el zapato con un movimiento demasiado brusco, me lo puse y camine hacia la casa. En este momento agradecía que Annie fuera una fanática de la moda, y que nos haya obligado a Glimmer y a mí a dejar algo de ropa en su casa por si llegáramos a necesitarla. Veinte minutos después regresamos al jardín, el resto del día pasó sin mas complicaciones, cuando regresamos a casa ya era muy tarde así que subí a mi habitación, me puse el pijama y me acosté. Esta vez no podía dejar que las cosas se quedaran así, tenia que encontrar la forma de desquitarme de Edward con ese pensamiento me quede profundamente dormida.

Los días pasaban muy de prisa y ya solo faltaban dos semanas para que terminara el verano. Hoy habíamos decidido salir solo las chicas y yo, no lo pasamos bomba, fuimos a un club muy bueno y nos divertimos como hacia tiempo no lo hacíamos. Cuando Glimmer y yo regresamos a casa Hamitch y Effie nos estaban esperando en la sala.

-¿Ocurre algo?-les pregunto Glimmer

-No querida, solo las estábamos esperando para darles una noticia.-respondió Haymitch y no se por que presentía que no me iba a gustar para nada.

-Hoy nos llamaron Portia y Cinna para invitarnos a pasar unos días en su finca, aceptamos y nos iremos mañana al medio día.-continuo Effie.

-Que les vaya muy bien y que se diviertan.

-Creo que no entendiste Kat, iremos los cuatro con todos los Mellark a su finca.-me explico mi adorada madre como si fuera una retrasada mental.

-Eso es estupendo, en este mismo momento preparare mis cosas.-dijo una muy sonriente Glimmer y subió las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Yo no puedo ir, mañana tengo que arreglar unos pendientes en la universidad.-les respondí con una sonrisa, ¡Gracias dios por librarme de este viaje!

-Eso ya lo sabíamos, le he dicho a Portia y me dijo que Peeta tampoco puede viajar mañana por motivos personales y que viajara pasado mañana, así que te puedes ir con él.-retiro lo dicho ¡¿Por qué me odias tanto dios?

-Mamá no creo que sea buena idea, Peeta y yo no nos levamos muy bien que digamos, es mas no voy a mentir lo odio, lo detesto, no puedo viajar con él.-chille como niña chiquita haciendo berrinche por un caramelo.

-Pasado mañana viajaras con Peeta y no se diga más ¿Entendido?-dijo Haymitch con voz cansada y yo solo asentí.

Al día siguiente justo a medio días Glimmer y mis padres se fueron con los Mellark a la dichosa finca esa, por lo que me había dicho Annie, era un lugar hermoso, estaba a siete horas de la ciudad. Después de solucionar los pendiente que tenia en la universidad regrese a la casa, comí algo y subí a mi habitación para hacer mi maleta, estaba terminando de cerrar la maleta cuando el teléfono sonó.

-Diga.

-Katniss, hubo cambio de planes voy camino a tu casa iremos a la finca hoy.-me dijo Peeta

-¿Estas loco? No tarda en anochecer.

-Pues yo te aviso, si no quieres ir dime para no pasar por ti.-estuve a punto de decirle que se fuera al diablo y que no iría con él, pero no quiero problemas con Haymitch y Effie.

-Esta bien, aquí te espero.-le dije y corte la llamada.

Salí de la casa y espere a que llegara sentada en la entrada, cuando llego hizo acopio de toda su caballerosidad, nótese el sarcasmo, para ayudarme a subir mi maleta al coche, ni siquiera se digno a abrirme la cajuela del coche y al abrirla recordé mi dulce venganza por lo de la piscina, para Peeta su volvo era lo mas preciado que tenia y yo lo había usado como cuaderno para dibujar estropeando la pintura, había sido demasiado infantil lo se, pero eso no me quita la satisfacción que sentí cuando vi su cara de horror, fue un momento digno de una fotografía. Cerré la cajuela y creo que "accidentalmente" lo hice con un poco mas de fuerza, me subí al coche y Peeta tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, de seguro se molesto por mi exceso de fuerza al cerrar su cajuela.

Estábamos sumergidos en un tenso silencio, y la verdad estaba a punto de volverme loca, busque en mi bolsa y por suerte traía mi iPod me puse los auriculares y subí al volumen al máximo. No se en que momento me quede dormida, pero cuando desperté el coche estaba detenido en medio de la nada y Peeta no estaba dentro, asustada baje del coche y lo busque con la mirada y lo vi a unos cuantos pasos de mi.

-¡Mierda!-dijo y estrello su celular en el suelo, se pasó las manos por el cabello como lo hacia cuando estaba molesto o nervioso.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué detuviste el coche?-trate de que mi voz sonara firme, y lo logre, pero la verdad estaba un poco asustada.

-El coche se descompuso, siento desilusionarte si es que pensaste otra cosa.

-Al contrario, no sabes al alivio que siento.-le respondí cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho-¿Por qué no llamas a alguien?

-¡Claro! Como no se me había ocurrido antes eres un genio.-dijo con sarcasmo golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano-Solo que hay un pequeño inconveniente, en este maldito lugar no hay señal, no soy tan estupido como crees Katniss, ya lo había intentado.

-No tienes porque ser tan grosero Peeta.-le reproche.

-¡Entonces no me trates como un idiota!-me grito.

-¡Pues no puedo tratarte de otra manera por que eso es lo que eres, un idiota!-le grite de vuelta.

-¡Argrrr! ¡Deja tu papel de señorita perfección, ¿Por qué que crees? No eres perfecta! ¡Eres una niña caprichosa y mimada que esta acostumbrada a que todos hagan lo que ella dice!-así que eso era lo que pensaba de mi, pues ya era tiempo de que él supiera que era lo que yo pensaba de él.

-¡Pues tu eres un idiota, egocéntrico, arrogante y te odio como no te podrías siquiera imaginar!-era conciente de que esta discusión cada momento que pasa se salía mas de control y que terminaríamos lastimándonos o ¿No?

-¡Pues el sentimiento es bien correspondido!, ¡Pero mas me odio a mi mismo por desearte como lo hago!

No pude siquiera asimilar lo que me dijo, por que apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos y aunque trate de no corresponder a su beso tan solo unos segundos después lo hice. Era un beso lleno de pasión y desesperación, nos separamos por falta de oxigeno y Peeta comenzó a besar mi cuello, yo estaba sentada en el cofre del coche, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? La vedad no lo se y poco me interesa esa respuesta.

-Dime que me aleje y lo haré.-me dijo con voz ronca sin dejar de besar mi cuello y acariciando mi espalda por debajo de mi blusa.

-Si te alejas te juro que te odiare por el resto de mi vida.-le conteste sin pensarlo, él sonrió y volvió a atacar mi labios.

Peeta se deshizo de mi blusa y de mi sujetador en solo cuestión de segundos, besó, lamió y mordisqueo mis pechos a su antojo, logrando arrancarme sonoros suspiros y gemidos. Lleve mis manos a los botones de su camisa, y después de unos segundos de batallar para abrirlos termine por desesperarme y tire de su camisa haciéndolos volar, acaricié sus perfectos abdominales marcándolos con mis dedos, él suspiro y cerro los ojos fuertemente.

Peeta me recostó completamente sobre la cajuela del coche, con demasiada calma desabrochó mi pantalón y se deshizo de el, cada segundo que pasaba el fuego de la pasión se avivaba mas dentro de mi cuerpo y mi sexo palpitaba pidiendo a gritos ser atendido. Edward jugo un poco con la cinta de mis bragas para después rasgarlas, un gritito salio de mis labios por la sorpresa y él sonrió.

-Eso fue por mi camisa.-me susurro con voz endemoniadamente sexy en el oído para después morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Sus labios y sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, sentí su aliento en mi sexo y cuando su lengua acarició mi clítoris todo a mí alrededor desapareció. Peeta introdujo un dedo un mi vagina y comenzó a moverlo con maestría, después introdujo otro y continuo con su labor mientras su lengua jugaba con mi clítoris arrastrándome al mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

-Simplemente deliciosa.-dijo relamiéndose los labios sensualmente.

Lo atraje hacia mi y lo bese, probando mi esencia en sus labios, fue el momento mas erótico de mi vida y provoco que mi sexo se humedecerá nuevamente. Desabroche el pantalón de Peeta con demasiadas ansias y lo baje llevándome su bóxer al mismo tiempo liberando su erección, él termino de deshacerse de ellos. Se acomodo entre mis piernas, su miembro rozo mi entrada y ambos gemimos por el contacto, Peeta estaba disfrutando torturándome, su miembro entraba un poco para después salir completamente.

-Por favor no sigas torturándome así.-le dije con voz jadeante y él besó mi cuello.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Kat?-me pregunto, desde que no conocimos esta era la primera vez que me llamaba Kat.

-Te quiero a ti, dentro y ahora.-le susurre al oído y acaricié su mimbro con mi mano.

Él gruño y me besó apasionadamente, sin dejar de besarme entro en mí de una sola estocada y yo gemí en sus labios. Sus embestidas eran fuertes y profundas, enredé mis piernas en su cintura y con mis manos me sujetaba fuertemente de sus hombros, nuestra respiración era cada vez más errática. Mis paredes se contrajeron aprisionando el miembro de Peeta y tan solo unos segundos después ambos gritamos al alcanzar el clímax. Nos quedamos un momento abrazados y en silencio mientras recuperábamos el aliento.

-Kat, después de esto no puedo seguir ocultando lo que siento por ti.-abrí mis ojos como platos y trate de hablar pero no pude así que él continuo hablando-Kat te amo, te amo y quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Es una broma ¿Verdad?, si claro este es otro de tus juegos.-sentí como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

-¡No!, te amo y es la verdad.

-Pues yo no, esto que pasó fue un error, no debimos dejarnos llevar por el momento.-sentí como su cuerpo se tenso y se alejo de mi.

Busco su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, cuando termino se fue caminando. No pude contener mas las lágrimas, sin dejar de llorar busque mi ropa y tuve que sacar de mi maleta otras bragas pues las otras estaban rotas. Me subí al coche en el asiento trasero y me acosté, ¿Qué era lo que yo sentía por Peeta? Hasta hace un momento pensaba odiarlo, pero después de haber hecho el amor con él no estaba tan segura de eso, aunque no sabia que era lo que sentía por él. ¿El me amaba? De eso no estaba segura y no podía arriesgarme a que me lastimara como a todas las demás. Estuve pensando y llorando prácticamente hasta que amaneció, baje del coche y vi a Peeta sentado en el suelo con su espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol.

-Tendremos que caminar hasta la finca, estamos como a una hora de ahí.-me dijo sin mirarme y comenzó a caminar.

Yo lo seguí y me mantuve unos pasos atrás de él, justo una hora después llegamos a la finca y todos se sorprendieron al vernos llegar y mas caminando,Peeta les explico que el coche se había descompuesto anoche por el camino y que habíamos esperado a que amaneciera, pues caminar de noche hubiera sido peligroso. Marvel y Finnick fueron a donde estaba el coche por nuestras cosas y llamarían a alguien que lo arreglara, Annie me acompaño a la que seria mi habitación, le dije que necesitaba una ducha y ella salio de la habitación.

Los días que estuvimos en la finca fueron los mas desagradables que hubiera tenido, Peeta me evitaba a todo momento y cuando coincidíamos en un lugar los dos el ambiente se tornaba demasiado tenso. Cuando regresamos a la ciudad los días se pasaron volando y ya hoy tenía que comenzar la universidad, Glimmer y yo llegamos y en el estacionamiento encontramos a Annie, Finnick y Marvel.

-¿Qué te pasa Annie? Te ves triste.-le pregunte y ella suspiro.

-Peeta se fue de la ciudad, estudiará fuera del país otra vez.

¿Peeta se había ido? Bien tal vez eso era lo mejor, no se si hubiera podido estar cerca de él, y más cuando en estos días me había dado cuenta de que lo amaba.

**CUATRO AÑOS DESPUES**

Estábamos Glimmer y yo en la boutique de Annie, hoy era la última prueba del vestido de novia de Glimmer, que en unos días se casaba con Marvel.

-Te queda perfecto, serás la novia mas hermosa.-le dije a mi prima y ella sonrió.

-Gracias Kat, soy tan feliz.-yo sabia que era feliz y en el fondo sentía envidia.

-Annie, ¿Peeta vendrá a la boda?-le pregunte a mi amiga con falso desinterés, ya que me moría por saber si vendría.

-La verdad no lo se, no he hablado mucho con él en estos cuatro años, Marvel le llamo para decirle que se casaba per...-el sonido de su celular la interrumpió, lo saco de su bolsa y contesto sin siquiera ver el numero.

-Diga, hola Peeta ¿Cómo estas?-al escuchar el nombre de Peeta sentí como si mi corazón saltara dentro de mi pecho-¡De verdad! No sabes lo feliz que me hace saberlo, Marvel también se pondrá muy contento al saber que vendrás para su boda...

No pude seguir escuchando lo que decía Annie, ya que en cuanto escuche que Peeta vendría fue como si me hubiera desconectado de todo.

El día de la boda llego y nadie sabía nada de Peeta, no había vuelto a llamar a nadie y Annie sospechaba que se había arrepentido de venir. Ya estábamos todos en la iglesia, Marvel estaba desesperado por la "tardanza" de Glimmer, cuando Annie comenzó a gritar y aplaudir yo pensé que Glimmer ya había llegado, pero mi corazón se detuvo al ver a Peeta acercarse con una hermosa chica colgada de su brazo.

Glimmer llego y la ceremonia comenzó, cuando la ceremonia termino todos fuimos al salón donde seria la recepción, yo no estuve mucho tiempo y cerca de las 9:00 de la noche me despedí de los recién casados y regrese a mi departamento, donde vivía desde hace dos años. Cuando llegue me acosté, solo me quite los zapatos ya que no tenia ganas de nada, recordé a Peeta y como se veía feliz con esa mujer ¡Soy una estupida! Y por eso perdí a Peeta, aunque tal vez nunca fue mió.

Un fuerte olor a humo me despertó, me levante y encendí la luz, toda la habitación estaba llena de humo, salí corriendo y todo el departamento estaba igual. El pánico se comenzó a apoderar de mí, cada vez respiraba con más dificultad, comencé a toser y tuve que sostenerme de la pared para no caerme.

-¡Kat abre la puerta!-escuche que alguien gritaba pero no pude identificar la voz.

Escuche un fuerte golpe y pasos que se acercaban a mi, creí haber visto a Peeta a mi lado pero debió ser solo mi imaginación, después todo se volvió negro.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fueron unos hermosos ojos azules frente a mí, que me veían con preocupación y al mismo tiempo con alivio.

-Por fin despiertas, estaba muy preocupado.

-¿Dónde estoy?-él tomo mi mano entre las suyas y una extraña pero agradable sensación me recorrió el cuerpo.

-Estas en mi departamento.-me respondió y yo fruncí el seño-El departamento de Annie ahora es mío, fui yo quien lo compro cuando ella se mudo con Finnick, necesitaba un lugar propio para cuando regresara a la cuidad.-me explico, vaya nunca me hubiera imaginado que el comprador "misterioso" según Annie fuera precisamente Peeta.

-¿Ya no te vas a ir?-él solo negó y un sentimiento de felicidad me envolvió, aunque después cambio cuando recordé a la mujer esa que estaba con él-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Hubo un incendio en tu edificio, tal parece ser que fue un problema con la instalación eléctrica.

-¿Cómo fue que salí del departamento? Recuerdo que alguien me gritaba y después como la puerta fue abierta pero solo eso.

-Fui yo quien te sacó del departamento.-entonces no fue mi imaginación, fue él quien me salvo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Cómo supiste del incendio? No tenias por que hacerlo, te pudo haber pasado alg…no pude continuar por que él me silencio con sus labios.

-Hablas demasiado, desde que saliste de la recepción salí tras de ti pero no me atrevía a subir a tu departamento, cuando vi el humo y las llamas no lo pensé dos veces y quise entrar pero no me dejaban pasar, cuando unos de los bomberos se distrajo entre y te saque de ahí, lo hice por que te amo y si te pasara algo no podría soportarlo.

-¿Y la mujer con la que fuiste a la boda?

-Ella es solo una amiga que se va a mudar a la ciudad.-me explico y una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

-Yo también te amo y fui una tonta por no haberme dado cuenta antes, nunca debí permitir que te alejaras de mí.-le dije y ahora fui yo quien lo besó.

-¿Eso significa que ahora si quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro que si.-le respondí sin pensarlo.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrar los míos y poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad y pronto las prendas comenzaron a estorbarnos, por primera vez en estos cuatro años me sentía completa y feliz, no sabia que pasaría mañana, en unas semanas, meses o años, pero lo que si sabia era que amaba a Peeta, el hombre que alguna vez fue la persona que mas odie se había convertido en el amor de mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! Antes que nada les quiero aclarar que este fic no es mio, todo le pertence a tany cullen, que muy amablemente me permitio adaptarlo a nuestros queridos personajes._

_Gracias tany!_

_..Nos leemos abajo.._

CHAPTER 2

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**PEETA POV**

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la sorpresa de que no estaba solo, una mujer de cabello castaño estaba profundamente dormida con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho… un momento anoche yo rescate a Kat del incendio le dije que estaba enamorado de ella y ella me dijo que también me amaba, después le pedí que fuera mi novia, aceptó e hicimos el amor toda la noche. Entonces si esta mujer es Kat aun debo de estar soñando por que es la única explicación para que ella este aquí entre mis brazos, apreté mi agarre en la cintura de Kat pues debía aprovechar el tiempo que durara mi sueño ¿No?

-Peeta ¿Estas despierto?-pregunto con voz adormilada, ¡Dios! hasta su voz sonaba tan real.

-No, y no quiero despertar por que cuando lo haga desaparecerás como siempre.-respondí y su cuerpo se sacudió a causa de sus risas.

-Te aseguro que no voy a desaparecer.-Katniss dibujaba círculos en mi pecho provocando que pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo.

-¿No estoy soñando?-me pregunte mas a mí mismo que a ella.

-No, no estas soñando.-respondió y me pellizco un brazo.

-¡Auch! Eso dolió.-proteste frotando la parte en que me había pellizcado.

-Pues claro, ¿Ahora estas seguro de que no estas soñando?

Si no estaba soñando, eso quiere decir que todo lo que pasó anoche fue real y que por fin Kat es mi novia, soy un idiota ¿Cómo pude creer que todo había sido un sueño? Pero bueno después de cuatro años soñando con el momento en que por fin estuviéramos juntos es comprensible. Comencé a reír y Kat se incorporo quedando sentada y me veía con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De que rayos te estas riendo?-tomé su brazo y la jale para que volviera a su posición anterior y la aprisioné entre mis brazos.

-Es solo que soñé tantas veces con despertar así contigo, que pensé que todo lo que pasó anoche no había sido más que otro de mis sueños.

-Sinceramente, yo tampoco puedo creer que estemos juntos después de tanto tiempo.

Alcé su rostro tomándola por el mentón y mis labios buscaron los suyos, sus labios eran dulces y suaves, aun no entiendo ¿Cómo pude estar cuatro años lejos de ella? Sin sus besos y sus caricias, el beso que comenzó lento y tierno se convirtió en uno lleno de pasión y necesidad. Gire cambiando nuestra posición y así quedar yo sobre ella, mis labios descendieron por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos que devoré como si del mas exquisito manjar se tratara, y para mi lo era, de sus labios salían suaves y excitantes gemidos que me estaban volviendo loco, comencé a bajar dejando un camino de besos por su abdomen y… mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-Peeta no contestes.-suplico Kat con voz jadeante y estuve a punto de ignorar la llamada pero podía ser algo importante.

-Tengo que contestar cariño.-tomé el celular que estaba en la mesita de noche y vi que era Delly ¿Le abra pasado algo?-Delly ¿Qué ocurre?-Katniss bufo y se cubrió con la sábana.

-Buenos días Peet, te llamo para invitarte a desayunar.

-Lo siento pero estoy ocupado no puedo ir.-me disculpe y ella suspiro, ocupado tratando de hacerle el amor a mi hermosa novia pero no le iba a decir eso.

-Esta bien no te preocupes, ¿No vemos después?-pregunto con voz esperanzada, pobre debe ser difícil llegar a una nueva cuidad y no conocer a nadie, creo que debo decirle a Annie que salgan juntas estoy seguro que se llevaran de maravilla.

-Si, nos vemos después.-me dijo un "adiós" como despedida y cortó la llamada.

-¿Quién es Delly?-la voz de Kat sonó rara, ¿Estaría celosa?

-Es mi amiga, ella fue quien me acompaño a la boda de Marvel y Glim, ¿En que nos quedamos?-le dije tratando de besarla pero ella se apartó y salio de la cama enrollando la sábana en su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué te llamó?

-Kat ya te dije que es mi amiga, solo eso entre nosotros no hay nada.

-Pero ella quiere algo mas contigo, soy mujer Peeta y créeme que se cuando a una mujer le interesa un hombre y tu claramente le interesas.-me encantaba esta faceta de Katniss se veía realmente sexy cuando estaba celosa.

-Pero ella a mí no me interesa, la única mujer que me interesa eres tu, te amo Kat.-su expresión cambio, me sonrió y volvió a la cama.

-Yo también te amo.-me dijo sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí.

Nuestros labios se encontraron en un beso hambriento, Katniss entreabrió sus labios y nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una feroz batalla por dominar, abandono mis labios y besó mi cuello sus manos acariciaban dulcemente mi torso desnudo, sus labios bajaron hasta atrapar uno de mis pezones y tiro suavemente de el ¡Dios! Esta mujer me quiere volver loco, sus labios volvieron a atacar los míos y una ola de lujuria recorrió mi cuerpo entero, tire de la sábana que aun estaba enrollada en su cuerpo para deshacerme de ella pero Katniss no me lo permitió.

-Creo que iré a tomar una ducha.-me dijo besando por ultima vez mis labios.

-Te acompaño.-le susurre sensualmente al oído.

-No, prefiero ducharme sola.-¿Estaba hablando en serio?

Me sonrió angelicalmente y salio de la cama dejándome con un serio "problema" ¡Claro! Esta era su forma de vengarse por que atendí la llamada de Delly, pero este juego lo podíamos jugar los dos. Salí de la cama y entre a la ducha, abrí la puerta cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido, Katniss estaba de espaldas a mí por lo que no se percato de mi presencia hasta que su espalda choco con mi torso y mis brazos rodearon su cintura.

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?-bese su cuello y ella ahogo un gemido.

-Estoy segura.-me dijo y su voz tembló un poco.

-Puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión.-susurre y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

-No lo creo.-dijo con voz ahogada.

Con una de mis manos acaricie su vientre bajando lentamente hasta llagar a su sexo, mis dedos encontraron su clítoris y comencé a jugar con el acariciándolo en círculos y ella echo su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en mi pecho. Mi otra mano la lleve hasta sus pechos y los masaje primero unos y después el otro, su respiración se comenzó a volver agitada y de sus labios salían sonoros gemidos, me aleje de ella "dispuesto" a salir de la ducha.

-Ni creas que me vas a dejar así Mellark.-me dijo tomándome del brazo.

Iba a protestar pero sus labios se estrellaron con los míos en un beso hambriento y necesitado. Mis manos bajaron hasta sus glúteos impulsándola para que enredara sus piernas en mi cintura, no podía soportar mas necesitaba hacerla mía ya, entre en ella de una sola estocada y ambos gemimos de placer. Mis embestidas comenzaron lentas pero poco a poco se volvieron más rápidas, mis labios recorrían su cuello y mis manos acariciaban su espalda, estaba cerca de alcanzar el clímax y ella también por lo que acelere más el ritmo de mis embestidas alcanzando un ritmo casi frenético.

Sus paredes se contrajeron aprisionando mi miembro, sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda cuando alcanzo su liberación llevándome a alcanzar la mía. Nos quedamos abrasados y sin movernos hasta que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron un poco. Nos duchamos entre besos y sensuales caricias, cuando terminamos salimos de la ducha nos secamos y Katniss se puso un albornoz, yo enrollé la toalla en mi cintura y me dirigí al guardarropa para sacar algo, tome un pantalón de pijama y me lo puse.

-No tengo ropa que ponerme y mi vestido huele a humo, tendré que llamar a Annie para que me traiga algo.-me dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Llámala, pero tendrá que ser hasta mañana, para los planes que tengo no creo que necesites ropa.-me acerque a ella y la bese.

-¿Es que no se cansa señor Mellark?-me pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-Fueron cuatro años los que perdimos de estar juntos, así que tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

La recosté en la cama y comencé a besarla desanude el cordón del albornoz que Katniss traía puesto y... el timbre comenzó a sonar, maldije por lo bajo y Kat rió. Salí de la habitación y me sorprendí al abrir la puerta y ver a Delly que me veía con una sonrisa.

-Hola Peet, traje algo para desayunar espero no molestarte.

-Hola Delly yo…

-¿Quién era amor?-pregunto Katniss entrando a la sala y cuando la vi con mi camisa puesta trague en seco pues se veía realmente sexy.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

Peeta salio de la habitación para ver quien era, me levante de la cama y comencé a arreglarla aunque para los planes que tenia Peeta no tenia mucho caso, escuche la voz de una mujer hablando con Peeta y no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que se trataba de la zorra de Delly. Abrí el guardarropa de Peeta y saque una de sus camisas, me quite el albornoz y me la puse dejando los primeros botones abiertos, salí de la habitación y camine hasta la sala.

-¿Quien era amor?-pregunte y a la zorra al verme casi se le salen los ojos, Peeta trago en seco y me veía con deseo.

-Kat cariño, ella es Delly Catwright, Delly ella es Katniss ya te había hablado de ella.-Peetame atrajo hacia él y uno de sus brazos rodeo mi cintura.

-Mucho gusto Delly.-le dije y le ofrecí mi mano como saludo.

-El gusto es mío.-la muy desgraciada me veía con desprecio y envidia.-Yo creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, hasta luego Peeta.-se acerco y besó a mi novio muy cerca de los labios y se fue.

-Maldita zorra.-masculle y Peeta rió.

-Me encanta verte celosa, aunque estas juzgando a Delly sin conocerla, tal vez deberías darte la oportunidad de tratarla es una persona agradable.-me dijo abrazándome por la cintura.

-Tienes razón, debo de hacerme su amiga, mas vale tener al enemigo cerca.-le dije y el solo negó divertido.

Sus labios buscaron los míos en un beso suave y tierno, mis manos se enredaron en su cuello y él me cargo al estilo novia hasta la habitación. Cerro la puerta tras de nosotros y me dejo con cuidado en la cama.

-Te vez realmente sexy con mi camisa, si no hubiera estado Delly presente te la hubiera arrancado-me dijo besando mi cuello.

Sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa y se deshizo de ella en tan solo unos segundos, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y me besó con pasión, lleve mis manos hasta la cinta del pantalón de pijama que traía puesto Peeta y… el timbre comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

-Si es la zorra de tu amiga le voy a sacar los ojos.-le dije y el suspiro levantándose de la cama y salio de la habitación nuevamente.

Busque con la mirada el albornoz y lo encontré tirado en el suelo me levante y me lo puse, me senté en la cama y tome el control de la televisan pero al escuchar las voces procedentes de la sala me quede congelada. Cuando salí de mi letargo salí de la habitación y me quede en el pasillo para poder escuchar bien pero sin que me vieran.

-Peeta ayer hubo un incendio en el edificio donde vive Katniss y no sabemos nada de ella.-dijo Glimmer con voz quebrada ¡Dios! Cuando me vea me va a matar por que por mi culpa cancelo su luna de miel.

-La hemos buscado, pero ni la policía ni los bomberos que acudieron al incendio nos han dicho nada, hermanito tienes que ayudarnos a buscarla.-continuo Annie.

¿Como pude olvidarme de avisarles que estaba bien? Bueno si se como fue que lo olvide y Peeta tiene mucho que ver en eso, pero no es excusa para que olvidara algo tan importante, mis padres deben de estar muy preocupados. Volví a ver a las personas que estaban en la sala pero esta vez alguien se percato de mi presencia y fue nada más y nada menos que Finnick, le hice una seña para que no dijera nada pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Glimmer también me había visto.

-¡Katniss Everdeen!-dijo Glimmer furiosa y aliviada a la vez.

Todos voltearon a verme, salí de mi "escondite" y me acerque a donde estaban, Peeta tomo mi mano y las cuatro personas frente a nosotros nos veían con los ojos como platos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¡Gracias a quienes dieron un poco de su tiempo en dejarme un reviewy agregar la historia a sus favoritos!¡Los adoro!_

_Nos leemos mañana _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! Antes que nada les quiero decir que esta es una adaptación de la historia de tany cullen, que ella muy amablemente me permitio adaptarla nuestros queridos personajes._

_¡Gracias tany!_

…_Nos leemos abajo.._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**KATNISS POV**

_-¡Katniss Everdeen!-grito Glimmer furiosa y aliviada a la vez._

_Todos voltearon a verme, salí de mi ´´escondite´´ y me acerque a donde estaban, Peeta tomo mi mano y las cuatro personas frente a nosotros nos veían con los ojos como platos._

-¿Qué haces aquí Katniss?-pregunto Marvel con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno yo...

.¡Tu nada! ¿Tienes una idea de lo preocupados que estábamos?-me cuestiono Glimmer furiosa.

-Glim tranquilizate, recuerda que no te hace bien sobresaltarte.-le dijo Marvel abrasándola por la cintura y guiándola al sofá.

-¿Hay algo que no sepamos?-les pregunte y Glimmer me dio una mirada envenenada.

-Kat, Peeta explíquenos ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-pregunto Finnick con calma, creo que era el único que estaba calmado.

-Anoche cuando Katniss salio del lugar de donde fue la recepción de su boda.-dijo Peeta viendo a Glimmer y a Marvel-Yo la seguí por que quería hablar con ella, pero cuando llego al edificio donde vivía no me atreví a hablarle y me fui, después de media hora regrese y me di cuenta del incendio. La busque y al no verla le pregunte a los bomberos pero no me dijeron nada, así que cuando uno de ellos se distrajo entre y busque su departamento, cuando lo encontré llame varias veces a la puerta pero al no obtener respuesta la tire, encontré a Kat inconsciente y la traje aquí.

-¿Por que no nos llamaste?-ahora ¿Qué les digo? ¡Ah si claro! No les avise por que estaba muy ocupada haciendo el amor con Peeta.

-Olvide hacerlo, lo siento.-respondí bajando la mirada, de verdad me sentía muy avergonzada y mas con Glimmer y Marvel que habían cancelado su luna de miel por mi culpa.

-¿Lo siento? ¿Es lo único que tienes que decir? ¡Por dios Katniss! Pensamos que te había pasado algo y tu muy quitada de la pena aquí con Peeta y... y... y ¿Por que están tomados de la mano?-dijo Glimmer señalando nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Glim lo único que importa es que Kat esta bien y nada pasó a mayores.

-Finnick tiene razón, pero, yo también quiero saber la respuesta a la pregunta de Glimmer.-dijo Annie cruzándose de brazos.

-Anoche le pedí a Katniss que fuera mi novia y ella aceptó.-respondió Peeta con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Queeé?

Gritaron todos al unisono para después sumergirnos en un silencio sepulcral, todos nos miraban atónitos. Glimmer abrió la boca un par de veces pero sin lograr articular palabra alguna, de pronto el silencio fue roto nada mas y nada menos que por Marvel que comenzó a reír escandalosamente.

-Yo... yo sabia que ust... ustedes dos terminarían juntos.-nos dijo sin dejar de reír.

-Pero ustedes se odiaban, se odian nunca se llevaron bien siempre estaban discutiendo y peleando, no lo puedo creer.-esta vez la que habló fue Annie y tenia la vista fija en algún punto de la pared.

-Te equivocas Annie, Katniss se enamoro de Peeta desde la primera vez que lo vio pero nunca lo quiso admitir.-dijo Glimmer y Peeta me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Es eso verdad? ¿Por que cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia hace cuatro años me rechazaste?-me pregunto y soltó mi mano, su voz sonó demasiado rara, como si estuviera molesto.

-Bueno yo voy a traerte algo de ropa Katniss, ¿Me acompañas Finn?-Finnick asintió y se levanto del sofá ayudando a Annie y salieron rápidamente del departamento.

-Nosotros también nos vamos, ahora que sabemos que estas bien Katniss podemos irnos a nuestra luna de miel, ¿Verdad Glimmer?

-Tienes toda la razón cariño, hasta luego chicos.-antes de salir Glimmer me dio una mirada de disculpa, pero era demasiado tarde ahora Peeta estaba enojado conmigo, nuestro primer día de novios y ya teníamos problemas.

Peeta camino hasta el sofá y se sentó, pasó sus manos por su cabello y suspiro sonoramente. Yo me acerque y me senté frente a él en la mesa de centro.

-Lo que dijo Glimmer es verdad, desde el primer día que te vi me enamore de ti.-susurre y él levanto la mirada.-Pero tu eras un antipático, egocéntrico, mujeriego y te encantaba molestarme, así que yo disfrace lo que en verdad sentía por ti con odio, pero fue hasta que pasó lo del viaje que me di cuenta de cuanto te amaba-él tomo mis manos y las besó.

-No tienes una idea de como lamento el haberme comportado como un idiota, fue mi culpa que hubiéramos estado separados por cuatro años.

-Los dos fuimos culpables, pero eso ya no importa, lo que verdaderamente importa ahora es que estamos juntos y nada ni nadie nos podrá separar.-le dije y acomode un mechón de cabello tras de su oreja.

-Te amo.-me dijo para después besarme.

Desayunamos mientras esperábamos a que Annie me trajera la ropa, cerca de media hora después Annie llamo a Peeta para preguntarle si era seguro volver al departamento y al ver que no había nada de que preocuparse le dijo a Peeta que le abriera la puerta por que estaba fuera del departamento.

-Aquí esta todo lo que necesitas para arreglarte, los esperamos en la casa de Portia y Cinna, ahí están tus padres Kat les avisamos que estas bien y quieren verte.

-Gracias Annie, voy a cambiarme.-tome las cosas que Annie me trajo y fui a la habitación de Peeta.

Alice me trajo unos jeans tubo de color blanco, una blusa sin mangas color azul y una chaqueta de color negro. Comencé a vestirme y estaba por terminar cuando Peeta entró a la habitación, se dirigió a su guardarropa y sacó algo para cambiarse. Termine de vestirme, me peine y maquille un poco, Peeta estaba sentado en la cama y estaba un tanto distraído.

-¿Qué te pasa Peet?-le pregunte acercándome a él.

-Nada, es solo que los planes que tenia para nosotros se estropearon.-me dijo y me atrajo hacia él sentándome en su regazo.

-Pues si, pero entiéndelos estaban preocupados, ahora tenemos que irnos recuerda que nos están esperando.-le dije y besé ligeramente sus labios.

Salimos de la habitación tomados de la mano, Peeta abrió la puerta del copiloto para mi y subí al coche. Quince minutos después llegamos a la casa de Portia y Cinna, Peeta estaciono el coche junto al de mis padres, conforme nos acercábamos a la casa me comenzaba a sentir nerviosa, llamamos a la puerta y Annie nos abrió, entramos y caminamos hasta la sala donde estaban todos.

-Katniss, cariño estábamos muy preocupados por ti.-me dijo mi madre abrazándome.

-Lo se y lamento no haberles avisado que estaba bien.

-Peeta tus hermanos ya nos contaron que salvaste a Kat del incendio, gracias.-le dijo Haymitch a Peeta.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Haymitch, si le pasara algo a Kat no podría soportarlo.

-¿Entonces es verdad que son novios?-pregunto Portia con una sonrisa.

-Si Portia es verdad, Peeta y yo somos novios.-le respondí y Peeta me abrazo por la cintura.

Mis padres y los de Peeta nos felicitaron por nuestro noviazgo. Estuvimos hablando hasta la hora de la comida y pasamos todos al comedor, todo iba de maravilla hasta que Annie saco el tema de Delly a flote.

-Debiste invitar a Delly, si lo que me dijiste es verdad debe de estarla pasando muy mal la pobre, mañana me pondré de acuerdo con ella para salir.-dijo Annie, no se por que esa zorra no me da nada de confianza.

-Eso seria bueno, tu puedes ir con ellas cariño y así aprovechas para conocer mejor a Delly.-me dijo y le solo asentí, claro que iría tenia que conocer las intenciones de esa.

-Así aprovechamos para ir de compras, tienes que reponer lo que perdiste en el incendio.-¡Genial! Tendría que sufrir la tortura que es ir de compras con Annie y soportar la presencia de Delly.

-Bueno nosotros mañana nos iremos a nuestra luna de miel, pero antes queremos decirles algo ¿Verdad Glim?

-Estoy embarazada, Marvel y yo vamos a ser papás.-dijo Glimmer con una sonrisa.

Todos los felicitamos, Portia y Cinna estaban muy contentos por la llegada de su primer nieto, mis padres también estaban contentos, para ellos Glim era como su hija y ese bebé sera su nieto.

La noche llego y yo me fui con mis padres a su casa, Peeta trato de convencerme para que me fuera con el e su departamento pero conocía a Haymitch y se que no le gustaría la idea y ya tiene suficiente con saber que pase la noche en el departamento de Peeta por el incendio. Al llegar a la casa subí a la que era mi habitación, aquí tenia algo de ropa y busque un pijama, me lo puse y me acosté, mañana seria un día difícil y tenia que prepararme tanto física como mentalmente para salir con Annie y Delly de compras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Este capitulo fue un poco corto , pero los que siguen serán mas largos!

Subire el otro capitulo en una media hora

Cualquier correcion o comentario hecho de buena forma será aceptado

¡Besos y Abrazos!


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola! Antes que nada, esta historia no es mia, es de tany cullen que muy amablemente me permitio adaptarla a nuestros queridos personajes._

_¡Disfruten la historia!..Nos leemos abajo.._

_PD. Se que aveces se me pasan adapatar algunos nombres pero créanme que es un poco difícil adaptar las historias, asi que discúlpenme si sucede eso y háganmelo saber para poder corregirlo!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**KATNISS POV**

Me desperté temprano y tome una larga ducha. Baje a desayunar y en el comedor estaban mis padres, los salude y me senté. Les hable de que quería buscar otro departamento, Effie me dijo que ella y Haymitch tenían planeado irse por unas semanas de viaje y que esperara a que ellos regresaran y no pude negarme, el resto del desayuno hablamos de cosas sin mucha importancia y cuando terminamos Haymitch se fue a trabajar y Effie y yo nos sentamos en la sala.

-Kat, ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro mamá, ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

-De tu noviazgo con Peeta.-me respondió y yo la vi con el ceño fruncido-No espera no me veas así, me alegro de que tú y Peeta por fin estén juntos pero, yo lo vi con una mujer en la boda de Marvel y Glimmer y...

-Delly Cartwright.-la interrumpí-Es una amiga de Peeta, que esta enamorada de él debo añadir.

-Y él ¿Qué es lo que siente por ella?

-Mamá, Peeta me ama y a Delly solo la ve como una amiga, de lo único que me tengo que preocupar es de que ella este lo más lejos posible de él.-le respondí y el timbre comenzó a sonar-Debe de ser Annie, nos vemos después.-le di un beso en la mejilla, tome mi bolso y abrí la puerta.

-Hola Kat, ¿Estas lista?-me pregunto Annie con su habitual alegría y yo asentí.

Subimos a su coche y me dijo que tendríamos que ir a buscar a Delly a su departamento y no me pasó desapercibido el tono que utilizo cuando dijo el nombre de Delly.

-Annie, a ti no te cae bien Delly ¿Verdad?

-La verdad no, presiento que algo esconde y que algo pretende con Peeta.

-Yo pensé que era la única que se había dado cuenta de eso, lo he hablado con Peeta pero el insiste en que ella solo lo ve como un buen amigo.-le dije y ella bufo.

-Si claro, valla que mi hermano esta ciego, pero bueno como dice el dicho a tus amigos tenlos cerca y a tus enemigos mucho más, por eso accedí a que Delly viniera con nosotras de compras.-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me alegra saber que no soy la única que desconfiá de Delly, y que no eran paranoias miás, quince minutos después llegamos al edificio donde vivía Peeta y también Delly y lo que vi no me gusto para nada, Peeta y Delly estaban recargados en el coche que supuse era de ella charlando muy animadamente y la muy zorra no perdía la oportunidad de acercarse más de la cuenta a mínovio. Annie y yo bajamos del coche y nos acercamos a ellos, me acerque a ´Peeta y le di un apasionado beso, que él correspondió de igual manera.

-Buenos días **mí amor**.-le dije remarcando el mí amor.

-Ahora si son buenos, no tienes una idea de lo que te extrañe.-esto último me lo susurró al oído y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Yo también te extrañe, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?-le pregunte con fingido desinterés.

-Quede con Cinna para vernos en el hospital, me dijo que había un puesto vacante que tal vez pueda ocupar, al salir me encontré con Delly que las estaba esperando y nos quedamos charlando.-me respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos, y tu Peeta no deberías hacer esperar más a tú papá.-dijo la zorra de Delly, ahora si le preocupaba que Cinna estuviera esperando a Peeta pero cuando estaban los dos solos no tenia esa preocupación.

-Si, Delly tiene razón amor, ya hiciste esperar mucho a Cinna por no dejarla sola.-dije y mi tono no fue del todo amable y Peeta se dio cuenta.

-Ven acompañame.-me pidió y nos alejamos unos pasos de Annie y la zorra-Mi amor ya hemos hablado de Delly muchas veces, ella para mí solo es una amiga, tu eres la única mujer que verdaderamente he amado, amo y amaré.-me dijo acariciando dulcemente mi mejilla y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos ante su contacto.

-Y te creo Peeta, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos al verla contigo.-respondí haciendo un puchero demasiado infantil que causo que él riera.

-¿Te había dicho que te ves hermosa cuando estas celosa?-me preguntó y yo negué sonriendo-Pues te ves hermosa cuando estas celosa, y también muy sexy.

-¿A si?-le pregunte pasando mis brazos por su cuello y él me abrazó pegándome a su cuerpo.

-Absolutamente.-respondió y me besó, su lengua delineo mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar el cual le concedí sin dudarlo.

Nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una exquisita batalla por dominar y Peeta me pegó más a su cuerpo, si eso era posible, un momento después la falta de oxigeno nos hizo separarnos.

-¡Lamento interrumpirlos par de tórtolos pero Kat debemos irnos!-grito Annieque nos veía con una sonrisa en el rostro, y Delly nos veía, o mejor dicho me veía como si me quisiera desaparecer de la fas de la tierra.

-Annie tiene razón mí amor, debemos irnos.-le dije dándole un último beso en los labios.

-Te veo esta noche para cenar juntos, y no acepto una negativa.

-¿Quién podría negarse?, yo definitivamente no.-dije y ambos reímos.

Regresamos a donde estaban Annie y Delly esperando, Peeta me abrió la puerta del coche de Annie para que subiera pero antes de que lo hiciera me besó, escuche algo parecido a un gruñido que provenía de donde estaba Delly la cual subió a su coche dando un fuerte portazo. Subí al coche y Annie arranco seguida de Delly.

-Debiste ver su cara cuando tú y Peeta se besaron.-me dijo Annie riendo y yo la acompañe.

Llegamos a el centro comercial y respire profundamente antes de bajar del coche, Delly se acerco a nosotras y entramos. Annie me hizo probarme más ropa de la que usaría en cinco años y después de lo que me pareció una eternidad por fin habíamos terminado, íbamos camino al estacionamiento charlando y habíamos incluido a Delly en nuestra charla, después de todo no eramos unas mal educadas.

-Olvidamos comprar algo.-dijo Annie de pronto deteniéndose.

-Annie hemos recorrido todas y cada una de las tiendas del centro comercial, ¿Qué olvidaste comprar?-preguntó Delly viéndola con el ceño fruncido.

-No recorrimos todas las tiendas, nos falto la más importante de todas.-dijo viéndome con una sonrisa picara en el rostro y entonces supe de que tienda hablaba Annie.

-A no, me niego Annie, no iré y no podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión.-le dije cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

Diez minutos después era arrastrada por Annie hacia el interior de Victoria's Secret, y en cuanto pusimos un pie dentro comenzó a buscar conjuntos de todos colores uno más diminuto que el anterior.

-Kat, ahora tienes que usar este tipo de ropa, recuerda que eres novia de mi hermano y estoy segura de que cuando están juntos y solos no es precisamente para jugar juegos de mesa, así que tienes que verte sexy.-me dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Delly que estaba a unos pasos de nosotras escuchara.

Después de que Annie escogiera los conjuntos que llevaría, por que a mí no me dejo escoger ninguno, pagamos y salimos de la tienda. Annie insistió en que fuéramos a comer a un restaurante que acababan de abrir cerca del centro comercial pues ya era tarde. Comimos charlando y me di cuanta de que si Delly no estuviera interesada en mí novio tal vez podríamos ser amigas.

Annie me dejo en mí casa, eFFIE y Haymitch no estaban así que subí a mí habitación para acomodar mi nueva ropa en mi armario. Me acosté para descansar un momento y me quede profundamente dormida. Cuando me desperté ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer, me levanté y busque algo para cambiarme, me decidí por un vestido color azul, un poco más arriba de la rodilla, elegí un conjunto de ropa interior de los que Annie había escogido para mí también de color azul y tan solo de verlo sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Me arregle y cuando termine salí de la habitación, mis padres estaban en la sala y les dije que iría a cenar con Peeta, y cuando les dije que cenaríamos en su departamento a Haymitch no le gusto mucho la idea. Subí a mi coche y arranque, veinte minutos después estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de Peeta, toque el timbre y escuche los pasos de él dentro del departamento un tanto apresurados, después escuche como un golpe y me asuste.

-Peeta ¿Esta todo bien?-pregunte y un par de minutos después la puerta se abrió.

-Si, pasa es solo que estaba terminando de preparar la cena.

Al entrar me quede en shock, la sala estaba iluminada solo por velas y todo estaba arreglado para que cenáramos ahí. Nos sentamos en los cojines que estaban al rededor de la mesa de centro y Peeta sirvió un poco de vino en dos copas.

-¿Te gustó la sorpresa?-me pregunto entregándome una de las copas.

-No me gusto, me encanto.-le respondí y lo besé ligeramente.

Comenzamos a cenar y debo admitir que la pasta estaba deliciosa, cuando terminamos nos quedamos sentados y abrazados hablamos de lo que habíamos hecho en estos cuatro años que no estuvimos juntos ya que no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo antes.

-Después de lo que ocurrió aquel día no podía seguir cerca de ti, así que decidí irme.-me dijo jugando con los dedos de mis manos.

-Cuando Annie me dijo que te habías ido creí que eso seria lo mejor, pero no me imagine que te echaría tanto de menos.-le dije y mis labios buscaron los suyos.

El beso poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad y unos minutos después estaba recostada en los cojines con Peeta sobre mí. Sus labios bajaron a mi cuello y con su mano bajo el tirante derecho de mi vestido, después bajo la cremallera bajando el vestido hasta mi cintura, sus labios volvieron a atacar los míos en un beso lleno de pasión y una de sus manos acaricio mi costado provocandome escalofríos, desabrocho mi sujetador y estaba por deshacerse de el cuando comenzaron a golpear la puerta insistentemente.

-¡Peeta por favor ábreme!-gritaba Delly y yo suspire.

Acomode mi ropa rápidamente y Peeta fue a abrir, pero antes me dio una mirada de disculpa.

-Peeta lamento mucho molestarte pero escuche unos ruidos que me asustaron en mí departamento.-le dijo abrazándolo y no pude evitar ponerme furiosa.

-Tranquila, ¿Quieres que vaya a revisar que todo este en orden?-le pregunto alejándola de él delicadamente y ella negó, su vista se poso en mi y estoy segura de que la vi sonreír.

-No sabia que estabas aquí Kat, lamento haberlos interrumpido.-la muy zorra dijo agachando la mirada.

Peeta la dejo entrar y fue hasta entonces que me percate de lo que llevaba puesto Delly, era un pijama que consistía en un diminuto short y una blusa de tirantes que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. No me quedaba la menor duda de que era una actriz de primera, estaba temblando y parecía que en cualquier momento se soltaría llorando, Peeta trataba de "reconfortarla" y cuando me pidió que si podía prepararle un té a Delly para que se calmara no aguante más y tome mi bolso saliendo del departamento.

-¡Kat espera!-cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho mientras esperaba al elevador-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-me pregunto cuando estuvo a mi lado

-¿Por qué no regresas con tú amiguita? No vaya a ser que mientras estés aquí le de un ataque de nervios y no se le puede pasar algo malo.-le dije con sarcasmo.

-¡Por dios Kat! Acabamos de hablar de eso justamente esta mañana, Delly es mi amiga y comprende que no conoce a nadie más en la ciudad es lógico que me busque cuando le ocurre algo.-me dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello en repetidas ocasiones.

-¿Sabes que Peeta? No tenemos ni tres días de novios y ya me canso esta situación, tu estas completamente ciego y no te das cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de santa Delly, yo no tengo dudas de mi amor por ti, pero tú deberías aclara tus sentimientos por que tal vez sientes más que una simple amistad por Delly.-las puertas del elevador se abrieron y sin darle tiempo a que dijera nada entre.

Cuando llegue a casa subí a mi habitación y deje que las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo salieran, mi celular comenzó a sonar y creí que era Peeta pero cuando lo tomé vi que era Annie.

-Hola Ann.

-Peleaste con el tonto de mi hermano por culpa de la zorra ¿Verdad?-me dijo y no tenia caso preguntarle como lo sabia, Annie simplemente sabia las cosas era como si pudiera ver el futuro.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado y lo que le dije a Peeta sobre que tenia que aclarar sus sentimientos.

-Peeta te ama Kat, se nota en la forma en que te mira y como brillan sus ojos.

-No estoy tan segura Annie, él siempre esta defendiendo a Delly y la verdad, creo que siente algo por ella.-le dije con voz entrecortada por las lágrimas.

Estuvimos hablando por casi una hora, cuando corte la llamada me acosté y abrazando una de las almohadas me quede profundamente dormida ya mañana hablaría con Peeta y sabría que había decidido...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola! Bienvenidos,esta es mi primera adptacion que tany cullen muy amablemente me permitio adaptar a nuestros queridos personajes._

_Muchas gracias, Tany!Pasense por su perfil si son fanáticos de Crepúsculo!_

…_Nos leemos abajo.._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**PEETA POV**

La cena fue de maravilla y cuando terminamos de cenar nos quedamos charlando de lo que habíamos hecho durante los cuatro años que estuvimos separados. De un momento a otro nos estábamos besando, ella estaba recostada en los cojines y yo sobre ella baje la cremallera de su vestido y lo baje hasta su cintura, estaba por deshacerme de su sujetador cuando de pronto comenzaron a golpear la puerta insistentemente y después escuche la voz de Delly. Kat arreglo su ropa y yo antes de abrirle a Delly le di una mirada de disculpa, Delly estaba muy nerviosa por que había escuchado unos ruidos raros en su departamento, le pedí a Kat que le preparara un té y ella tomó su bolso y se fue sin decir nada.

-Peeta, yo no quería causarte problemas con Kat.-me dijo Delly viéndome avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, iré a hablar con ella.

Salí y la vi esperando el elevador, aceleré mis pasos para llegar antes de que se fuera.

-¡Katniss espera.-le grite y ella cruzo sus brazos-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-le pregunté cuando estuve a su lado.

-¿Por qué no regresas con tú amiguita? No vaya a ser que mientras estés aquí le de un ataque de nervios y no se le puede pasar algo malo.-me respondió con sarcasmo.

-¡Por dios Kat! Acabamos de hablar de eso justamente esta mañana, Delly es mi amiga y comprende que no conoce a nadie más en la ciudad es lógico que me busque cuando le ocurre algo.-le dije con cansancio pasando mi mano por mi cabello ¿Cuantas veces tendríamos la misma discusión?

-¿Sabes que Peeta? No tenemos ni tres días de novios y ya me canso esta situación, tu estas completamente ciego y no te das cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de santa Delly, yo no tengo dudas de mí amor por ti, pero tú deberías aclarar tus sentimientos por que tal vez sientes más que una simple amistad por Delly.-las puertas del elevador se abrieron y sin darme tiempo a decir nada se fue.

Regrese a mí departamento me sentía demasiado frustrado y molesto, al verme entrar Delly se levanto del sofá y se acerco a mí.

-De verdad Peet lo siento, aunque Kat es una tonta no debería comportarse así.

-Te agradecería que no hables así de mí novia, si quieres quedarte puedes usar la habitación que esta al fondo, yo estoy cansado y quisiera dormir.-le dije y sin más me fui a mi habitación.

Me puse el pijama y que acosté, ¿Por que tenia que ser todo tan difícil con Kat? Desde que nos conocimos siempre teníamos que estar discutiendo y ahora tal parecía que eso no había cambiado._"Yonotengodudasdemíamorporti,"_ las palabras de Bella no dejaban de dar vueltas por mi cabeza, yo no tenia nada que aclarar a Delly solo la veía como una amiga nunca la pude ver como algo más aunque alguna vez lo intente pero yo no podía dejar de verla como a Annie, como a una hermana. en cambio a Kat la amaba como no me hubiera imaginado amar a alguien y a pesar del tiempo que estuvimos separados nunca pude sacarla de mi corazón, ella era la mujer con la que me veía formando una familia y envejeciendo juntos. Mañana a primera hora iría a buscarla y hacerle entender que solo la amo a ella con ese pensamiento me quede profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano y al entrar a la cocina me encontré con el desayuno preparado y una nota de Delly_","_Después de desayunar fui a buscar a Kat, llegue a casa de sus padres y llamé un par de veces.

-Buenos días Peeta, ¿Vienes a ver a Katniss?-me preguntó Effie al abrir la puerta.

-Sí, ¿Podrías avisarle que estoy aquí?-se hizo a un lado para que entrara y yo lo hice.

-Esta encerrada en su habitación desde que llegó anoche, no ha querido bajar ni siquiera a desayunar.-al final un suspiro salio de sus labios.

-¿Puedo subir a verla?-Effie asintió y me indico cual era la habitación de Kat.

Al llegar frente a su puerta llamé un par de veces sin obtener respuesta pero de todas formas entre, Katniss estaba acostada en su cama de espaldas a mi por lo que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, hasta que escucho el ruido de la puerta al cerrarla.

-Mamá ya te dije que no tengo hambre y quiero estar sola.-su voz sonaba ronca una clara señal de que había estado llorando.

-No soy Effie.-le dije acercándome a su cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me preguntó sentándose en la cama, sus ojos estaban rojos al igual que su nariz y no pude evitar sentirme culpable por sus lágrimas.

-Tenemos que hablar, Katniss respecto a lo que me dijiste ayer antes de irte yo...

-Lo se te diste cuenta de que la amas y me vas a dejar y te entiendo después de todo ella estuvo a tu lado estos cuatro años...-me interrumpió y comenzó a hablar sin detenerse ni a respirar-En los que yo por tonta no lo estuve.-cuando termino con su discurso sus ojos estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas.

-¿Ya terminaste?-le pregunté y ella asintió lentamente-Bien, tienes razón.-le dije y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar-Por tontos ambos fue que estuvimos separados, pero así hubieran sido mil años mis sentimientos por ti no hubieran cambiado. No te voy a mentir, alguna vez intente ver a Delly como algo más que una amiga pero no lo logré, lo que siento por ella es un cariño de hermanos y nada más, espero que por fin te quede claro que a la única que amo es a ti.

Cuando termine de hablar Katniss se arrojo a mis brazos y poco después sentí mi camisa mojada por sus lágrimas.

-Amor no llores.-le pedí acariciando su espalda en círculos.

-Debes creer que soy una tonta insegura, pero si la situación fuera al revés y un amigo mío se comportara igual que lo hace Delly ¿Tú que harías?

-Le rompo la cara no te quepa la menor duda.-le respondí sin pensarlo.

-Lo ves a mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo con Delly.-ella tenia razón, Delly podía llegar a ser un tanto efusiva lo cual se presta para mal interpretar las cosas.

-Hablaré con ella y le dejare en claro que solo podemos ser amigos.-le dije y sonrió.

Nos quedamos hablando de todo y de nada, estábamos acostados y Katniss tenia su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho mientras yo jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. Le propuse que saliéramos y pasáramos el resto del día juntos teníamos que aprovechar antes que comenzara a trabajar en el hospital la semana próxima, mientras estaba esperando a que Kat se duchara y se arreglara se me ocurrió una magnifica idea, saque mi celular y llamé a la única persona que me podría ayudar, Annie. Media hora después por fin termino y bajamos a la sala donde estaba Effie ojeando una revista.

-Vaya pensé que no saldrías de tu habitación hasta la próxima era de hielo.-bromeó y Kat bufo.

-Peeta y yo vamos a salir, no se a que hora vaya a regresar.

-Claro, a solo les quiero decir una cosa, chicos si no quieren que a Haymitch le de un infarto cuídense y esperen un tiempo para pensar en hacernos abuelos.-dijo guiñándonos un ojo por lo que deduje que Annie ya le había dicho a Effie lo que planeaba y no pude evitar reír ante su ocurrencia.

-¡Mamá por dios!, y tú no te rías mejor vámonos de una vez.-dijo arrastrándome prácticamente hasta la salida.

Subimos al coche y comenzamos nuestro recorrido en silencio, primero la llevaría a comer algo ya que no había desayunado y Annie podría llevarme lo que le pedí, después la llevaría a un lugar que no se imagina.

.

.

**KATNISS POV**

Durante el camino al restaurante ninguno dijo nada, yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Effie, Peeta y yo habíamos hecho el amor y no nos cuidamos, yo no tomaba la píldora ya que desde la vez que Peeta y yo habíamos estado juntos antes de que se fuera no había vuelto a tener relaciones. ¿Y si estaba embarazada? Tal vez en este momento un pequeñito crecía dentro de mí y si así fuera lo amaría con todo mí corazón pero, ¿Peeta querría al bebé?

-Kat ¿En que piensas?-me preguntó sacándome de mis cavilaciones-Apenas y has tocado tu comida.

-En lo mucho que te amo.-le respondí y él tomó mi mano por sobre la mesa entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Terminamos de comer y Peeta perecía que no quería salir del restaurante, su celular sonó y me dijo que era un mensaje de Annie le respondió y se levantó ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme. Quince minutos después estábamos a punto de salir de la ciudad, le pregunté a Peeta a donde íbamos pero el solo me dijo que ya lo sabría en su momento, al ver que no me diría nada un momento después me quede profundamente dormida.

-Katniss mí amor despierta, ya llegamos.-escuche la voz de Peeta que me llamaba.

Abrí los ojos y todo estaba oscuro, pues ya era de noche, ¿Tanto tiempo dormí? Debió ser que la noche anterior no había dormido bien, tomé la mano de Peeta para salir del coche y cuando vi la casa que estaba frente a nosotros no lo podía creer, estábamos en la finca de los Mellark, fije mi vista en Peeta esperando que me dijera algo.

-Me pareció que venir aquí era una buena idea para pasar este fin de semana juntos y solos.-me dijo abrazándome y besando mi cuello.

-Creí que este lugar te traería malos recuerdos después de lo que pasó.

-La verdad no, ciertamente no fueron los mejores días de mi vida ya que me moría por abrazarte, besarte o simplemente tomar tu mano, pero las cosas tenían que pasar así nadie puede luchar contra el destino.-me dijo y yo lo besé suavemente en los labios.

-Tengo que avisarles a mis padres que pasaremos el fin de semana aquí.-le dije pasando mis brazos por su cuello.

-Alnnie le dijo a tú mamá cuando le pidió que preparara tu maleta.

-Ahora entiendo a que fue el comentario que hizo.-susurre pero él me escucho perfectamente ya que no pudo contener la risa.

-Por cierto dame tu celular.-me dijo de repente y yo lo mire con el ceño fruncido-Estos días seremos solo tú y yo, sin celulares ni nada que nos moleste.-esa idea de verdad me agrado y más por que la adorable, notese el sarcasmo, de Delly no podría arruinarlo.

Peeta apago su celular y yo le di el mío, que también lo apago, y los dejo en la cajuela del volvo, entramos a la casa y me cargo sobre su hombro comenzando a subir las escaleras y no pude evitar reír. Entró en la habitación y me recostó en la cama con delicadeza y comenzó a besarme, se deshizo de mi blusa y yo no tarde en comenzar a desabotonar su camisa y deshacerme de ella, desabrocho mi sujetador y lo arrojo al suelo, sus labios descendieron hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos atrapando mi pezón el cual mordió suavemente enloqueciendome de placer y después hizo lo mismo con el otro. Desabrocho mi pantalón y lentamente lo deslizo por mis piernas hasta que lo saco completamente, beso desde los dedos de mi pierna hasta llegar a mis caderas para después deshacerse de mis bragas las cuales terminaron en el suelo con el resto de mi ropa.

Separo suavemente mis piernas y besó la parte interior de mis muslos haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de anticipación, sus labios llegaron hasta mi sexo abriéndose paso entre mis pliegues hasta encontrar mi clítoris acariciándolo con apenas un suave roce lo cual me estaba volviendo loca. Introdujo dos de sus dedos moviendolos con maestría llegando a ese punto que me hacia alcanzar el cielo con mis manos, y esta no fue la excepción ya que un momento después mi cuerpo se convulsiono por la intensidad de mi orgasmo.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, se alejo de mí para deshacerse de su pantalón, pero un momento después él seguía batallando para bajar la cremallera.

-¿Qué ocurre Peet?

-La maldita cremallera se atoro.-me respondió con frustración y yo reí.

-Dejame hacerlo a mí.-le dije incorporándome y después de un par de minutos por fin la cremallera cedió.

Peeta por fin se deshizo de su pantalón y de su bóxer, volvió a besarme y sin dejar de hacerlo entro lentamente en mi. Sus embestidas eran lentas pero profundas, sus manos no dejaban de estar en contacto con mi piel al igual que sus labios, enrede mis piernas en su cintura y él acelero el ritmo de sus embestidas, Peeta nos giro dejándome a mí sobre él y comencé a moverme lentamente provocando que un gruñido saliera de sus labios y llevara sus manos amis caberas para ayudarme a acelerar mis movimientos. Nuestros cuerpos se tensaron y un par de minutos después ambos alcanzamos la cima al mismo tiempo.

Nos quedamos en silencio y abrazados, yo dibujaba círculos en su pecho y el jugaba con un mechón de mí cabello.

-Te amo.-le dije dejando un beso en su cuello.

-Yo te amo más.-me respondió girándonos quedando sobre mi y volviéndome a besar, esta seria una noche maravillosamente larga al igual que nuestro fin de semana.

.

.

**DELLY POV**

Mi plan había salido tal y como lo planeé, logre que la estúpida de Kat peleara con Peeta, aunque eso no era suficiente él haría cualquier cosa para que lo perdonara y es más estoy segura de que en este momento están juntos, mire mi reloj y eran cerca de las once de la noche y Peeta aun no llegaba a su departamento, lo llame a su celular varias veces pero lo tenia apagado, recordé que Annie me había dado su número el día que fuimos de compras y al segundo timbre contesto.

-¿Diga?.-su voz sonaba somnolienta por lo que deduje que la había despertado.

-Annie soy Delly disculpa que te llame a esta hora pero, ¿Sabes algo de Peeta? Es que ya es muy tarde y no esta en su departamento.

-No te preocupes por él Delly, esta en la finca de nuestros padres con **su novia**y pasaran el fin de semana ahí.-me dijo remarcando el su novia, le di las gracias y corte la llamada.

Arroje el celular contra la pared, están juntos maldita sea tenia que encontrar la forma de separarlos, no me voy a dar por vencida él tiene que ser mío cueste lo que cueste pero, ¿Cómo lo haré? Estos cuatro años el papel de amiga comprensiva no me a funcionado hasta me mude aquí para estar junto a él, pero la idiota de Katniss lo arruino todo cuando acepto ser su novia. Me deje caer en el sofá y eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y de pronto una magnifica idea llego a mi, Peeta es un hombre que no dejaría que un hijo suyo creciera sin una familia por lo tanto eso era lo que tenia que hacer darle un hijo, espero que tanto él como Katniss disfruten de su romántico fin de semana ya que en cuanto regresara encontraría la manera de meterme en su cama...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Gracias por sus reviews y comentarios nos leemos al rato.._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola! Antes que nada les quiero decir que esto es una adaptación que tany cullen muy amablemente me permitio hacer, gracias tany. Pasense por su perfil si son fans de crepúsculo!_

…_Nos leemos abajo.._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**KATNISS**** POV**

Me desperté y sentí los brazos de Peeta rodeando mi cintura, me acurruque más contra su cuerpo y escondí mi cara en el hueco de su cuello, cerré los ojos dispuesta a volverme a dormir pero no pude los sonidos que emitía mi estomago me lo impidieron. Me levante deshaciendo el agarre de Peeta en mi cintura con cuidado de no despertarlo, tomé del suelo su camisa y me la puse, salí de la habitación y baje a la cocina. Tomé una manzana para comérmela mientras preparaba el desayuno, era raro que tuviera tanta hambre a esta hora de la mañana ni siquiera eran las ocho pero ayer no desayuné ni cené y después de la noche tan activa que tuvimos Peeta y yo era comprensible.

Prepare tostadas, café, huevos, jugo y hot cakes, los cuales por alguna razón se me antojaron como nunca. Serví un par en un plato, los bañe con jarabe de maple y con ansiedad me apresure a comer un bocado el cual me supo a gloria, estaban sencillamente deliciosos.

-Buenos días mi amor.-me dijo Peeta abrasándome por la espalda y besando mi mejilla-Me hubiera gustado despertar y verte a mi lado.

-Lo siento cariño, pero moría de hambre y en gran parte tú eres el responsable.-le dije girándome para quedar frente a él enrollando mis brazos en su cuello y besando suavemente sus labios.

-Bueno pues yo también tengo hambre, ¿Me compartes de tu desayuno?-me dijo tratando de tomar un trozo de mis hot cakes pero le di un golpe en la mano.

-Estos son míos, si quieres ahí hay más y si quieres también prepare huevos.-le dije tomando mi plato y sentándome en la mesa de la cocina.

Él rió con diversión y después de servirse su desayuno se sentó junto a mi. Desayunamos tranquilamente y cuando terminamos Peeta me ayudo a recoger y lavar los trastos sucios, subimos a la habitación para cambiarnos por que iríamos a dar un paseo a caballo. Salimos de la casa rumbo a las caballerizas tomados de la mano, el caballo que montaría era de color blanco y muy lindo según me dijo Peeta era un animal tranquilo así que no tenia que preocuparme por que me tirara, me ayudo a montarme y después él también se montó en su caballo, este sin duda era un momento de película el suave viento golpeando mi rostro y la compañía de Peeta era perfecto. Llegamos a un lugar hermoso y me quede simplemente maravillada observando la hermosa cascada frente a mis ojos, Peetad me ayudo a bajar del caballo y nos acercamos.

-¿Me acompañas?-me pregunto comenzando a desabrochar su camisa.

-¿Hablas en serio?-le pregunté de vuelta y el asintió, bien ¿qué podría pasar? suspire y comencé a quitarme la ropa.

Deje solo mi ropa interior, era un conjunto de lencería color rojo y de encaje, solté mi cabello el cual había recogido en una coleta antes de salir de la casa y me gire para encontrarme con Peeta que me comía, literalmente con la mirada y una sonrisa engreída se posó en mis labios, después de todo soy mujer y el que un hombre como Peeta me mirara de esa manera me levantaba el ego hasta las nubes. Se acerco a mi con una sonrisa picara bailando en sus labios y sin darme tiempo a nada me tomó en sus brazos arrojándose a el agua.

-Esta es la segunda vez que termino en el agua por tu culpa Mellark.-le dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y enrolle mis piernas en su cintura.

-Si, pero esta vez a diferencia de la primera Everdeen no terminaremos peleando.-me dijo deslizando su mano peligrosamente hacia mi trasero y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos en un beso apasionado.

Una de sus manos subió hasta el broche de mi sujetador pero antes de que lo desabrochara me aleje de él, nade un poco lejos de él y le di una sonrisa traviesa desencadenando una persecución en el agua demasiado divertida, después de un rato salí del agua corriendo para que no me atrapara pero obvio no llegue muy lejos antes de que Peeta me sujetara por la cintura provocando que ambos cayéramos al suelo riendo. Nos giro dejándome sobre él sus labios besaron mi hombro y mi clavícula hasta llegar a mi cuello, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo y cuando sus labios se encontraron con los míos no pude resistir más y me deje llevar.

A nuestro paseo le siguieron un día de campo, una fogata para ver las estrellas y una romántica noche frente al fuego de la chimenea, distintas actividades pero con el mismo final,Peeta y yo haciendo el amor. Nuestro fin de semana fue maravillosamente perfecto, pero lamentablemente teníamos que regresar a la ciudad. Peeta estaciono el coche frente a mi casa y me ayudo a bajar, entramos pero tal parecía que no había nadie.

-¡Mamá!-llame a Effie pero no obtuve respuesta.

-Su mamá salio señorita, ella y su padre fueron a casa de su prima Glimmer.-me dijo una de las muchachas de servicio.

-Que raro, ¿por qué Marvel y Glimmer regresaron tan pronto de su luna de miel?-Péeta se encogió de hombros.

-Pues vayamos para haya y lo averiguamos.-yo asentí y salimos de mi casa.

Al llegar a casa de Glimmer y Marvel, Peeta y yo intercambiamos miradas de confusión había una reunión familiar no cabía duda, pues tanto el coche de mis padres, el de los padres de Peeta, el de Annie y hasta el de Finnick estaban estacionados fuera de la casa ¿habrá pasado algo? ¡dios! ¿le habrá pasado algo a Glim o a su bebé? Peeta y yo bajamos del coche y nos apresuramos hasta llegar a la puerta, llamamos un par de veces y Finnick fue quien nos abrió.

-Hola Finn, ¿dónde están todos?-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

-Pasen están todos en la sala.-al ver la expresión de diversión en el rostro de Finnick me tranquilice un poco pues si hubiera pasado algo malo no estaría así.

Llegamos hasta la sala y comprendí el por que de la diversión de Finnick, Marvel estaba quejándose y tirado en uno de los sofás, se veía pálido y las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran clara señal de que no había dormido bien, era realmente gracioso ver a alguien como Marvel-quien parece un oso- quejándose como si fuera un niño de cinco años.

-Hermano ¿qué te pasa? No te ves muy bien que digamos.-dijo Peeta llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Pues claro que no me veo bien, estoy mareado y... y tengo nauseas todo el día, no puedo dormir bien ni comer y... y Glimmer y yo tuvimos que cancelar nuestra luna de miel y...-Marvel no pudo continuar hablando cubrió su boca con sus manos y salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Marvel?-les pegunte a todos y solo intercambiaron miradas antes de soltarse a reír.

-Hay cuñadita, lo que tiene Marvel es que los síntomas del embarazo lo tienen muy mal al pobre.-me respondió Annie conteniendo la risa dejándome más confundida que antes.

-¿Marvel tiene el síndrome de couvade?-le pregunto Peeta a Cinna y el asintió con una sonrisa, yo me quede perdida no entendía nada ¿qué diablos era eso del síndrome de couvade?

-El síndrome de couvade amor, es cuando los hombres son los que presentan los síntomas propios del embarazo, los mareos, las nauseas, cambios de humos y de más.-me explico Peeta al notar mi confusión.

-Algo tenia que lidiar Marvel con tu embarazo Glim.-dijo Finnick y todos nos soltamos a reír.

-Gracias por burlarte de mi amigo y tú también hermano, solo piensen en que ustedes también tendrán hijos y pueden estar en la misma situación que yo y con gusto estaré ahí para burlarme de ustedes par de desgraciados.-dijo Marvel entrando a la sala y tanto Finn como Peeta dejaron de reír y sus rostros cambiaron de la diversión al pánico en cuestión de segundos.

Marvel se sentó en el sofá poniendo su cabeza en el regazo de Glimmer y comenzó a reír escandalosamente al ver la cara de su hermano y su cuñado seguido por todos nosotros ganándonos miradas de reproche por parte de Finnick y Peeta.

El resto del día lo pasamos entre risas y charlas Marvelt se recupero de sus nauseas y mareos en unos minutos y volvió a ser el mismo bromista de antes, aunque cuando Portia fue por unos bocadillos al verlos salio corriendo, Peeta y yo les contamos que habíamos estado estos días en la finca de los Mellark y la mirada que nos dio Haymitch me dejo demasiado claro que esa idea no le gusto en lo más mínimo. Ya era tarde y todos decidimos irnos, nos despedimos de Glimmer y Marvel, pero cuando estábamos por salir Marvel comenzó a llorar dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta, literalmente.

-¿Marvel tesoro que ocurre?-le pregunto Portia acercándose a el y tomando su mano maternalmente.

-Los malditos cam... cambios de humor.-le respondió con la voz entrecortada por el llanto y todos hacíamos lo posible por no reír.

Finnick y Peeta no pudieron contener más la risa y se soltaron riendo al grado de que ambos sujetaban sus estomagos, Marvel los vio con furia y los saco de la casa a empujones cerrándoles la puerta prácticamente en las narices.

-¿A alguien más le pareció gracioso?-nos pregunto y todos negamos, si no se debía hacer enojar a una mujer embarazada mucho menos a un hombre con síndrome de couvade y más si ese hombre era Marvel, que justo ahora parecía un oso furioso.

Al salir de la casa vimos a Peeta y a Finnick hablando recargados en el coche del primero, me despedí de Peeta con un beso suave en los labios pues Haymitch no nos quitaba el ojo de encima. Al llegar a casa subí directamente a mi habitación, me puse el pijama y apenas mi cabeza toco la almohada me quede profundamente dormida había sido un largo día.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté eran más de las once de la mañana y salí de la cama como si estuviera llena de raros bichos, nunca dormía hasta tan tarde a excepción de los fines de semana, tome una rápida ducha y baje a desayunar.

-Buenos días hija.-me saludo Effie dándome un vaso con jugo.

-Buenos días mamá.-le respondí dándole un sorbo a mi jugo.

-Es raro que te despertaras a esta hora cariño, pero supongo que los días pasados en la finca de los Mellark no dormiste mucho.-me sonrió picaramente y yo me sonroje.

-¡Mamá!

-Kat a tu edad yo ya estaba casada con tu padre y tu ya habías nacido, así que no creerás que pienso que solo durmieron en la misma cama.-¡dios! Mi madre era todo un caso, me senté y ella me sirvió el desayuno-Solo espero que me hayan echo caso y se cuidaran por que no bromeaba con eso de que a tu padre le daría un infarto si le dicen que será abuelo.-al escuchar sus palabras casi me ahogo con el trozo de melón que estaba comiendo.

-Me voy tengo que ir a la editorial para resolver unos detalles acerca de mi libro.-le dije levantándome.

-Pero no has terminado tu desayuno.-me dijo señalando el plato sobre la mesa.

-Pues gracias a tus comentarios ya no tengo hambre.-salí de la cocina y subí a mi habitación por mi bolso.

Salí de la casa y subí a mi coche, ¿por qué tenia Effie que hacer ese comentario sobre el embarazo? Apenas se me había olvidado su comentario de hace unos días y ahora lo volvía a hacer. Llegue a la editorial y resolví los pendientes que había, y por fin en unas semanas seria el lanzamiento de mi primer libro, al salir de hay fui al parque a caminar un poco y despejarme las palabras de Effie no dejaban de dar vueltas por mi cabeza, me senté y mi mirada se clavo en los niños que jugaban a unos pasos de mi, no pude evitar imaginarme a un pequeño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos lo saque de mi bolsa y no reconocí el número.

-¿Diga?-respondí con el ceño fruncido.

-Hola Kat soy Gale.-me dijo esa muy conocida voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola Gale, ¿cómo están?

-Bien, en unas semanas llegaremos a la ciudad Madge insiste en que nuestro hijo nazca haya, y por supuesto tu seras la madrina ¿verdad?

-Claro que si.-hablamos por un momento más y cuando corte la llamada regrese a casa.

Los días pasaban muy de prisa y no había podido dejar de pensar en las palabras de Effie acerca de eso del embarazo hasta que tuve mi periodo y pude dejar de pensar en ese tema, ya faltaban unos días para navidad y Glimmer a la cual ya se le notaban sus cuatro meses de embarazo, Annie y yo fuimos de compras, compranos los regalos para todos y al pasar por una tienda de bebés no pude evitar entrar. Compre un par de conjuntos para niño, ya que el hijo de Gale y Madge seria niño, al salir de la tienda Glimmer y Annie me veían de una manera muy rara.

-¿Kat por que compraste ropa para niño si yo te dije que Glim tendrá una niña? Y ya sabes que nunca debes de apostar en mi contra.-me dijo Annie cruzando sus brazos.

-Ah es que olvide decirles que...

-¡Oh por dios estas embarazada!-chillo Annie emocionada.

-No Annie no estoy embarazada, de echo acabo de tener mi periodo pero eso no importa, compre esto para el hijo de Gale y Madge del cual yo seré la madrina.-les explique-Y vamos a comer que tengo hambre.

Al llegar al restaurante y ver la carta se me hizo agua la boca al ver que tenían salmón eso si era raro por que nunca me había gustado el salmón y cuando lo pedí las chicas me miraron como si estuviera loca, mientras comíamos Annie me dijo que no había tenido más opción que invitar a Delly a la cena de navidad que seria en casa de Portia y Cinna, y para ser sincera no me agrado para nada no se por que presiento que algo pasara ese día...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_¡Hola! Mil gracias por sus reviews me motivan a seguir con esta hitoria, lo lamento pero hoy solo podre actualizar un capitulo y mañana tal vezno pueda actualizar pero hare todo lo posible para su bir el otro capi.._

_Espero sus reviews!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola!Antes que nada les quiero decir que esta es una adaptación de la historia de tany cullen,que ella muy amablamente me permitio realizar. Gracias la trama le pertenece a tany ylos personajes a Suzanne Collins._

_Y aquí esta el capitulo que les dije que iba tratar de actualizar hoy en la mañana pues en la tarde no lo podre hacer._

_..Nos leemos abajo.._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**KATNISS POV**

Hoy seria la cena de navidad en casa de Cinna y Portia, Effie y yo estábamos en la sala terminando de envolver los regalos, tome una cucharada de mi helado y Effie me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Por qué me vez así?

-Katniss cariño, creo que estos repentinos antojos que tienes podrían ser por...

-Mamá ya te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no estoy embarazada.-le dije por milésima vez.

Ella suspiro y continuo con lo que estábamos haciendo, no se por que Effie se empeña en que estoy embarazada el que de vez en cuando tenga un antojo no quiere decir que lo este, aunque últimamente me había dado por comer helado a todas horas por lo que tenia la nevera llena de helado de todos sabores.

-Quede con Portia en que llevaría el postre así que voy a prepararlo, ¿me ayudas?-me pregunto cuando terminamos de envolver los regalos.

-Claro, ¿qué vas a preparar?

-Tarta de frutas, tu favorita.-me dijo con una sonrisa y salimos rumbo a la cocina.

Yo comente a pelar y cortar las frutas mientras que Effie preparaba la masa, que después puso en un molde y metió al horno, me pidió que le ayudara con el relleno que tenia en la estufa mientras revisaba la masa que tenia en el horno, pero al acercarme a la estufa el olor de la preparación inundo mis fosas nasales provocandome unas nauseas horribles y salí corriendo rumbo al baño, después de que vomite hasta lo que desayune hace tres días me enjuague la boca pero no fue suficiente tenia que cepillarme los dientes, salí del baño y me encontré con Effie que me esperaba apoyada en la pared con cara de preocupación.

-¿Estas bien Kat?

-Si mamá, creo que comer tanto helado no me sentó para nada bien. Voy a mi habitación necesito cepillarme los dientes.-le dije y me fui.

Más pronto de lo que me esperaba se llego la hora de ir a casa de Portia y Cinna, salí de la habitación y me encontré con Haymitch que llevaba los regalos al coche.

-Te vez hermosa princesa.-me dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias papi, y tú te vez muy guapo también.-le respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla él beso mi frente y salio de la casa.

Me había puesto un vestido un poco más arriba de las rodilla, straple y de color rosa pálido, unos zapatos de tacón color plata y un abrigo negro. Mi cabello lo llevaba completamente lacio y mi maquillaje era ligero pero resaltando mis ojos.

-¿Dónde esta tú padre cielo?-me pregunto Effie que traía la charola con la tarta en las manos.

-Fue a llevar los regalos al coche.-le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Hombres, hombres nunca hacen las cosas cuando les dices, le dije a tú padre que llevara los regalos al coche hace media hora y hasta ahora lo hizo, detén esto cariño mientras voy por mi abrigo.-me dijo dándome la charola con la tarta.

La tarta se veía deliciosa pero al verla más detalladamente vi el relleno y me dio mucho asco, desvié la mirada y en cuanto Effie volvió se la di y salí de la casa, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

-¿Qué te sucede princesa? Te vez pálida.-me dijo Haymitch acercándose a mi.

-No es nada papi.-le asegure con una sonrisa.

Haymitch iba a protestar pero gracias a dios salio Effie diciendo que teníamos que irnos y que ya era tarde. Al llegar a casa de los Mellark vi el coche de Finnick, que tenia la cajuela abierta, de seguro él y Annie estaban secando los regalos.

Effie se bajo y entro a la casa, Haymitch saco los regalos de la cajuela pero no la podía cerrar así que me acerque y le dije que yo me encargaba. Cerré la cajuela y al pasar por el coche de Finnick vi que en la cajuela no había nada así que supuse que habían olvidado cerrarla y la cerré.

-¡Hola Kat!-chillo Annie al verme entrar a la sala abrazándome efusivamente.

-Hola Ann, hola Finn.-salude a mi amigo que estaba acomodando los regalos bajo el árbol con Haymitch-Por cierto Finn dejaste la cajuela de tu coche abierta pero ya la cerré.

-Gracias Kat, no se que me pasa los últimos días he estado un poco distraído.

-¡Hola familia!-grito Marvel en cuanto entro a la casa-Jo Jo Jo feliz navidad.-dijo con una graciosa imitación de la voz de Santa provocando que todos estalláramos en risas.

Marvel fue a poner los regalos que traía en las manos junto con los demás bajo el árbol. Ya era tarde y Peeta todavía no llegaba, me acerque a la ventana y vi dos coches estacionarse fuera de la casa, eran el coche de la zorra de Delly y el de Peeta. Peeta se bajo y la zorra se acerco a él, parecía que discutían pero ¿por qué? Él le dijo algo y se alejo de ella a grandes zancadas, entro a la casa y cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Hola.-saludo y su rostro tenia una expresión tensa, se acerco a mi y me beso en la mejilla.

-¿Todo bien?-le pregunte y el asintió.

Desde hace un par de días Peeta se comportaba muy raro conmigo, estaba distante y pensativo y cuando me veía podía ver en su mirada una sombra de culpabilidad y remordimiento. El timbre sonó y Annie fue a abrir, debía de ser Delly, unos minutos después Annie regreso a la sala con Delly la cual nos saludo a todos con una sonrisa hipócrita en su rostro.

Pasamos al comedor donde cenamos envueltos en una agradable charla, Marvel nos contó que sus malestares habían estado disminuyendo lo cual lo tenia de muy buen humor. Todos hablábamos a excepción de Peeta y Delly que intercambiaban miradas muy raras y la verdad no me estaba gustando esta situación para nada, primero hace un momento estaban discutiendo de solo dios sabe que cosa y ahora estas miraditas.

-Effie esta tarta se ve deliciosa.-dijo Marvel en cuanto Portia dejo la tarta en la mesa.

-No solo se ve Marvel, esta deliciosa ya lo veras.-le respondió Effie guiñándole un ojo

-El primer trozo es para mi, recuerden que soy yo quien tiene muchos antojos.

-Osito, todos tus malestares disminuyeron menos los antojos.-dijo Glimmer rodando los ojos y todos reímos.

-Pues lo siento mucho hijo, pero el primer trozo sera para Glimmer que es la que esta embarazada.-dijo Portia y Marvel hizo un gracioso puchero.

Después de que Portia le dio la tarta a Glimmer, nos repartió a los demás. Cuando vi el trozo de tarta en mi plato el estomago me dio un vuelco y aleje el plato de mi vista.

-Kat ¿no te comerás eso?-me pregunto Marvel.

-No, si quieres puede comértela.-le respondí pasandole el plato.

-Kat la tarta de frutas es tu favorita.-me dijo Portia viéndome con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues si, pero no tengo hambre.-mentí, nadie me creyó pero no dijeron nada más.

Justo a la media noche Annie y Marvel comenzaron a decir que era hora de abrir los y todos nos reunimos en la sala.

-Primero quiero entregar este regalo.-dijo Annie tomando una pequeña cajita de debajo del árbol-Este es tu regalo cariño.-le dijo entregándole la cajita a Finnick y el la vio con el ceño fruncido-¡Por dios! Anda ábrelo.-lo apresuro.

Finn abrió la caja con demasiado calma lo cual le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta a mi pequeña cuñada que parecía que en cualquier momento le arrebataría la caja a Finnick de la manos.

-Annie cariño ¿para qué quiero yo un chupón? Creo que te equivocaste y este era el regalo de Rose.-le dijo con diversión y el pequeño duendecillo solo negó, Finn abrió desmesuradamente los ojos tanto que pareciera que en cualquier momento se le saldrían de sus cuencas-Eso quiere decir que... que...-Annie asintió con una enorme sonrisa para después verse envuelta por los brazos de Finnick.

-¿Podrían explicarnos que es lo que pasa?-dijo Marvel con frustración al no entender nada, ¿cómo puede ser tan despistado?

-Osito, lo que pasa es que Annie esta embarazada, vamos a ser tíos.-le explico Glim como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Todos los felicitamos y Marvel le dijo a Finnick que esperaba poder vengarse por sus burlas y pronto verlo padeciendo el embarazo de Annie como el padecía el de Glimmer.

-De verdad Annie muchas felicidades, tal vez Peeta pronto les de la noticia de que también sera padre.-dijo la zorra de Delly viendo de una manera muy rara a Peeta que se removió incomodo a mi lado.

-Pues yo espero que sea hasta dentro de unos años.-dijo Haymitch con los dientes apretados dándole una mirada de advertencia a Peeta.

Repartimos los regalos y los abrimos, Portia y Cinna nos regalaron a mi y a las chicas un día en es Spa para relajarnos, Haymitch y Effie me regalaron una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes que formaban mariposas, Annie nos regalo a Glim y a mi unos lindos brazaletes que tenían grabado _"A.K.G.F4E"_que significaba Annie, Katniss y Glimmer amigas por siempre.

-Gracias Ann, amigas por siempre.-le dije abrazándola y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar por parte de ninguna de las dos.

-¿Y yo qué?-nos reclamo Glimmer para después fundirnos las tres en un y Marvelt me regalaron un ejemplar de mi libro favorito "Cumbres borrascosas" y Peeta me regalo una pulsera con un corazón de cristal.

-Este es mi corazón, que pase lo que pase siempre te va a pertenecer.-me dijo y yo lo bese, fue un beso suave que después de un momento el termino.

-Voy por algo de tomar.-se disculpo y se fue rumbo a la cocina.

Delly observo que Peeta se fue y poco después se disculpo para ir al baño, entre ellos pasaba algo y tenia que saber que era por que siento que eso esta alejando a Peeta de mi.

.

.

**PEETA POV**

Me disculpe y fui a la cocina por algo de tomar, no podía más con esta situación, no podía más estar cerca de Bella sin sentirme el ser más vil y miserable del planeta, ¿cómo pude ser ta imbécil y caer en las redes de Delly?

-Pensando en mi cariño.-dijo Delly apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Dejame solo.-le dije con tomo indiferente.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con esto? Peeta, Kat tarde o temprano se va a enterar.-la sonrisa en el rostro de Delly me causaba nauseas, aún no puedo creer que haya sido tan ciego con respecto a ella.

Un par de días después de que Kat y yo regresáramos de la finca de mis padres Delly me invito a cenar a su departamento y no vi por que no podríamos cenar como los buenos amigos que eramos. Cenamos hablando de temas triviales, me dijo que pensaba ir a visitar a su familia para pasar fin de año con ellos, tomamos unas copas y me afectaron más de lo que deberían. Al día siguiente me desperté en la cama de Delly y ambos estábamos desnudos.

-Como ya te dije Peeta, esa noche no tuvimos precauciones y puede ser que haya quedado embarazada.-me dijo acercándose a mi.

-Y yo te dije que de ser así me haría responsable de mi hijo.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso Peeta?-al escuchar la voz de Katniss mi corazón dejo de latir por un momento.

-Katniss yo...

-Te pregunte no una si no mil veces si sentías algo más que una amistad por esta... mujer.-me dijo y sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Todo esto tiene una explicación Katniss, dejame explicarte lo que pasó.-le rogué acercándome a ella y tratando de tomar sus manos.

-No quiero escuchar nada, tampoco voy a armar un escándalo por respeto a la casa de tus padres, pero lo que si voy a hacer es esto.-dijo y después se acerco a Delly y le dio un golpe directo en la nariz.

-Estúpida me rompiste la nariz.

-Y creme que no te rompo algo más por que no vales la pena. Creo que esta de más decirte que no quiero volver a verte Peeta.-comenzó a salir de la cocina pero antes de hacerlo se giro y me dio una mirada llena de odio. Sus palabras y su mirada me dolieron más que si me hubiera roto todos y cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Gracias a quiens dejaron reviews y meagregaron af favoritos, nos leemos abajo._


End file.
